Horror After Horror
by da Panda
Summary: Poor Karin and Kazune! Ever since they watched that strange videotape, so many creepy things have happened to them! Will they get out of this alive…or will they wind up ghost food?


**Horror After Horror**

**Plot: **Poor Karin and Kazune! Ever since they watched that strange videotape, so many creepy things have happened to them! Will they get out of this alive…or will they wind up ghost food?

**Rating: **Teen, for language and violence, and maybe some dirtiness

**Genre:** Horror/Adventure

**Okay, I first thought of this after I watched a horror movie. This is a fanfic about Karin and Kazune facing events that are from pretty popular horror films. Some films in this story will be:**

**The Grudge, The Ring, One Missed Call, Poltergeist, The Exorcist, Children of the Corn, Jaws, The Village, The Sixth Sense, Vacancy, Prom Night, and many more**

**I don't own any of those, as well as I don't own Kamichama Karin**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THE TAPE, THE CALL**

"Kazune-kun, good morning!" Karin chanted cheerfully as Kazune stepped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Morning, Karin," He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Like 11:00-ish."

"Hmmm…"

Himeka was still sleeping…which was quite rare. Shi-chan was walking around, humming a tune to herself, and Q-chan was upstairs somewhere. It was just Karin and Kazune in the TV room, flipping channels on the television. Nothing was on…then again; nothing EVER good was on a Saturday.

"This is the one thing about summer that I detest," Kazune folded his arms behind his head. "Boredom _really_ gets to you."

"You've got a point there." Karin nodded her head in agreement. She was about to flip to another channel, until something caught her eye…something strange…something she didn't notice earlier. "Kazune-kun, was that tape always on that table?" Kazune opened one eye from his relaxation session and glanced at a small table near the front door. On it was a VCR tape.

"Huh? That's the first time I've ever seen it." Kazune said. "Weird. Maybe its Himeka's or something."

"Yeah…I wonder what it is, though." Karin stood up and walked over to the tape, holding it up.

"Weird, though. The last time we actually used a VCR was back when we were in grade school. Q-chan bought us a DVD player and we gave away most of our VCR's. I almost forgot what they looked like for a long time."

"Should we put it in?" Karin questioned. Kazune glanced at the ancient VCR player; dust gathering on it like an old shelf.

"I don't know," Kazune said. "For some reason, this tape is giving me a weird feeling."

"Me too, but, I just wanna take a peek." Karin exclaimed. Kazune stood silent for a short period of time, but he finally decided what he was going to do.

"All right," Kazune sighed. "Let's put it in."

Karin put the tape in the VCR player and closed it. The player was reading the data, and the TV screen changed from a news report to the contents of the tape. The both were expecting some sort of old movie…but what they saw was beyond their belief.

Images were flashing by…it showed a well, a couple of portraits, and even things that they couldn't figure out what they were. It was like this for about two minutes…when the film was over, they stared at each other.

"What the…hell was that?" Karin questioned, a shutter blocking her throat at one point. Kazune didn't reply…and then, the two heard a strange tune…a cell-phone ring tone.

"Whose cell phone is that?" Kazune questioned.

"It couldn't be mine…that's not my ring tone."

"It's not mine, either. It can't be Himeka's, because hers is broken. And Q-chan doesn't own a cell phone."

Karin and Kazune stood up from the couch and walked closer to where the ring tone was coming from…they spotted Karin's cell phone on the kitchen counter…the strange melodic ring tone coming from it…

"It…can't be…did I change the ring tone or what?" Karin grabbed her phone. That's when she noticed something _extremely_ weird.

The caller ID was herself.

"Kazune-kun…" Karin showed her phone to Kazune. He blinked.

"What the hell?" He murmured.

The ring tone stopped. The phone then said "One Missed Call". Karin opened the phone and looked at the date.

"Kazune-kun," Karin shivered. "This call from myself…it was made…seven days in the future." She showed Kazune the phone again.

Today was June 18…and the call was made June 25 at 7:13 PM.

"Should we listen to the voice mail?" Kazune asked. Karin nodded her head slowly and began listening…

"_You have one new message…"_ The voice operator's voice came up. "_First message,"_

"_**I'm back, Kazune-kun…"**_

"That's…that's my voice!" Karin shivered. Suddenly…Karin's voice disappeared…next was a long, creepy-sounding croaking noise. It was like that for at least ten seconds. Kazune heard this noise, too, and his fear in his eyes was just as great as Karin's, who looked like she was about to pass out. Her skin was snow white in fear. The croaking finally stopped…and then…two eerie, deep-sounding words chanted through the phone…

"**_Seven days…"_**

Karin dropped the phone and it landed hard on the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**As you can easily tell, the three films in this chapter were THE RING, ONE MISSED CALL, and THE GRUDGE. There was also a line from THE VILLAGE, too. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
